Saiyan Destiny
by Chris123
Summary: Is Broli REALLY the Legendary Super Saiyan? Some people doubt it...A boy has emerged with tremendous power, is he the one??
1. Default Chapter Title

** The Fury Saga ** Episode 1- The Mysterious Visitor 

I gazed towards the Heavens as this strange UFO like object made it's way, slowly, to the ground. My Father, who was by my side, was also locked in a deadly trance with this Ship. Was it the Saiyans? I don't think so. The Earth has an intergalactic treaty with the Saiyans on, and I don't think even they would dare to defy such a law. However, we ARE talking about Saiyans here…The self proclaimed most powerful race the Galaxy has ever seen. With Goku dead, and only Gohan left, if there was a Saiyan in, invasion, would Earth stand up to it? Gohan is now an old man, he isn't the warrior he used to be.

The ship suddenly came to a shuddering halt…An eerie silence cast it's shadow over the planet Earth. The door of the ship slowly began to open and a white figure could be visibly seen. Who was it though? I looked at my Father, and he looked straight back at me…Something was seriously wrong. I dove my hand into my pocket and pulled out a Scouter. I began to read the power of the Mysterious traveller from space. "12,000! ". My Father was considerably stronger than me. Before Goku's death, he had trained my Father as a boy…He never told anyone WHY he chose MY Father, and that's what had puzzled me for some time. The mysterious traveller slowly began to walk towards us, whoever has was wanted to see us. Now, the figure stood only a few inches away from my Father and myself. He was obviously a Saiyan Warrior, we could tell that because of his armour, but his body looked someone battered, yet, he was smiling.

"I am Nepras. I am from the Planet Vegeta, and I've been sent to Earth to warn you people of the dangers that await you in the future!" The Saiyan Warrior spoke with a clear voice, and every word was bellowed out precisely. "I'm Gotrun and this is my Son, Chris…" I smiled, not really knowing who this guy was or why I was smiling. My Father seemed at ease with this guy, which led me to believe that this meeting was no coincidence, never the less I stood paying full attention to my Father and our visitor. 

"Come, my friend," My Father instructed, "You must be tired after your journey, we'll go to my place and talk about your purpose here…And I'll see if I can get you something to eat!"

"Earth always did have great Hospitality!" chuckled the Saiyan.

My Father led the way as the Saiyan followed myself and Dad back to our small house. "Dad, do you know this guy?" I said eagerly.

"Sort of. You see, what you're about to hear son, is going to change your life. When I was a boy Master Gohan told me something that would come true. He told me that in the future, war would break out, and that unless Earth yields at least 1 great Warrior, it would perish at the hands of an evil tyrant…That day draws ever closer with the arrival of our Saiyan visitor."

My Father's word's hit me hard. The fact that my Father had just claimed to know that a war between the entire Galaxy would break out, shocked me naturally. However, the most surprising thing about this whole situation was that my Father wasn't acting particularly nervous, he was at ease and was completely satisfied with the arrival of the strange Saiyan. Obviously, he knew something I didn't, but what? We entered the House, my Mom was out, so we all sat around the table. Nepras and my Dad started to talk, but before they get deep into conversion, Nepas said, "Should the boy be hearing this?" "Chris is a big part of this, it is only right that he should stay and hear this…" replied my Dad.

Me? A big part? Suddenly, my fate shot before my eyes. I was beginning to change. Those words changed me, for the better. Now, I knew that my life wasn't going to be average, I knew that I was going to become part of the biggest battle the Universe had ever seen. THAT very thought sent a chill down my spine.

"Ok, but be warned, boy…The path ahead is filled with danger, death but a lot of ass kicking!" joked the Saiyan. Although I really didn't think this was the sort of thing you should be joking about, my Father laughed and I thought it would only polite if I did too.

"So, here's what happened…A few weeks ago, Planet Vegeta was invaded by a gang of villains known as the Big brigade," said Nepras, who talked strongly, and with great emotion.

"The big brigade? Hmm, I've heard Master Gohan talking about those. I heard that at one time they were a very fearsome gang of warriors, but somebody defeated them and they disappeared. I seem to also recall Master Gohan telling me that there power levels dropped by quite a lot after their defeat. I would have thought the Saiyans could handle a bunch of rogues like them…" said My Father, for now he was deep in the conversation and his mind was locked in thought.

"That maybe so, but the real threat is yet to come…I am merely a messenger who barely escaped the Planet with my life. You see, the Big Brigade proclaimed that their employer was a dark force with a Power level twice that of any Saiyan!" said Nepras.

"And you believed him? How do you know he wasn't bluffing?" My Father inquired.

"Well, we saw their Employer…From a distance at least. We have yet to reveal his identity, but I can tell you that our Scouters have estimated his power to be in the region of 500,00 and that might be suppressed." Said Nepras.

"Whoa! That's some power…I can see why you barely escaped with your life. However, what I want to know is why did you come to Earth?" said my Dad.

"You're next on his list…Unless you can resist this evil power and the Big Brigade, Earth is toast." Said Nepras, nervously.

"I see…But how and why did you come to ME?" said my Dad.

"You have Saiyan blood…Of course you knew that, but did the boy? I don't think so. Your offspring must know that they are Saiyans, and that you are descendants of the Planet Vegeta. You could change it all, my friend. You have time to train and prepare for the long battle that awaits, because without the power of a Super Saiyan…The galaxy is certainly doomed and everyone on Earth will die." Said Nepras, coldly. 

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard! I was a Saiyan. That meant that my power would increase with every battle. I was now part of once of the most viscous races known to man. It was like someone had given me a power surge, because I now could feel it flowing through my body. I was becoming a true Warrior…Little did I know that this was just the beginning.

"In that case, son, it's about time we started training…The Planet Vegeta is only about a month and half's travel from Earth, and if this Super power comes here first, we're in serious trouble." Bellowed my Father in a rather worried voice.

"And now my friends, since I have delivered my message, I will return to Vegeta…Me being here puts your lives in danger." Said Nepras, "Farewell." 

Nepras rose to his feet and parted from us. In exactly 5 minutes my life had become somewhat different. I know that the future of the Earth hangs in my Father's and my hands. I knew that a lot of training awaited me, but I figured that it was time to become a man. It was time…to reach the next level.

Saiyan Destiny! Episode 2- And so it begins…

I looked at my Dad, who starred back at me. His eyes were full of pride and I could tell that he was going to revel in the challenges that awaited him. I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. A power level of 500,000? I figured that I'd stay well away from this dark power and let my Dad sort him out! What if he couldn't though? My Dad would d…die! I hadn't thought of this. You see, I was overcome with excitement, I was NOW a Saiyan…I had completely forgot that I could die during the battles that awaited me. It was if fear had left my body completely, I was a Saiyan, nothing could hurt me! But, the reality of it all was that, it could…

The next morning, my Father woke me up very early…He was dressed and ready to go, but where? 

"We are going to see…Someone." Said my Father. Who though? Santa Claus! My Dad got up and slowly walked to the door. He beckoned me to follow, and I did, but where were we going? We walked for a few miles, until we came to a small "Hut-like" House. My Dad knocked on the door and an old man answered the door, "I've been expecting you for some time now, Gotrun" said the Old man. I was confused. My Dad seemed to know everyone, but me, I didn't know anything or anyone. Suddenly, the Old man smiled at me and whispered to my Dad "So, this is the one, eh?" "Yes," My Dad replied. Now I was really beginning to feel lost. People were talking about things and I had no idea what they meant are why they were saying them…Yet.

I plucked up the courage to query the Old man, "Who are you?" I asked, with a slight taste of fear in my voice. "I am, your new mentor, Chris, I am Gohan!" said the Old man, who continued to smile. Gohan? THE Gohan! I couldn't believe it…I was stood a few inches away from one of the greatest Warriors of all time, and he was saying he was going to train me! I nearly fainted! 

"You do now about the boy, right?" Gohan questioned Father…

"Know about him? His power? Yes, it's very high for one so young…" replied my Dad.

"Ha! You think THAT'S all? Gotrun, I think I'd better have a word with you in private…" said Gohan with a tint of excitement in his voice. 

That's all? What did he mean? Was Gohan trying to tell my Dad that I wasn't your average Saiyan? I didn't know, but one thing I did was that I was very, very confused. One of the most powerful warriors that ever lived was trying to tell my Father something about me, but yet, I didn't know what. This made me feel pretty weird, because it was as if I didn't know myself. I stood there gazing in wonder at Master Gohan as he took my Father into another room and began to talk to him privately. 

Suddenly my Father screamed "WHAT! That's impossible!" at the top of his voice! This had me really worried…I'd never seen my Dad acting this way, and apparently it had something to do with me. Then my Dad and Gohan came out of the room, and my Dad took a hard glance at me and said "No way!" Gohan smiled once again, as my Dad looked on in shock. 

"Gotrun, not a word…" said Gohan. At this point my Father nodded. 

"When does he start training then?" asked my Father, it was obvious that he was still in shock due to whatever Gohan had told him.

"Right now." Replied Gohan, to my Father's apparent amazement! 

"Very well," Gotrun said, "Chris, Gohan is going to train you…Do your best, Son, I'm proud of you…" And with those words he left the house and disappeared over the horizon, leaving me and Gohan, alone. Gohan and I starred at each other for several moments, until I finally plucked up the courage to talk to my new mentor. "Hi, I'm Chris, it's a pleasure to meet such a fine Warrior like you."

"The pleasure is mine, young Saiyan." Replied Gohan.

"Huh?" I said.

"In time, you'll learn…Now come, we have a lot of work to do." Said Gohan, and this time his voice sounded quite serious. 

We walked down a long corridor and finally we came to a door. Gohan pulled the door open, and now I saw a massive field in front of me. Not for the first time today, I was confused! What was I going to do in this field? 

"You're going to train to defeat this Evil Super power…If you don't, Earth will be destroyed." Gohan said. 

What! He had read my mind! Whoa! This guy wasn't anything normal, he WAS A Super Saiyan, after all, but if he was so strong, why wasn't HE going to fight this Super power? I'd better keep my thoughts to myself though, I mean this guy did apparently have the ability to read my mind. 

"Right, Chris, I've searched your thoughts and I can see that you have one main weakness, you care too much for your friends and the people you love. In the battles that are awaiting you, you must release these fears and accept that you have made their own destiny, and you can't do anything about that. There's going to be a time when in one hand you will have the fate of this Planet, and in the other the life of someone you hold dearly…I can't make that choice for you, but I will say this, your conscience will help you make it."

"But Master Gohan, why is this happening to me? I'm just an ordinary 14 year old year old with a bit of a power level!" I said. 

"A BIT of a power level! There are some thing, that you will have to find out for yourself…But do me 1 small favor, please…" said Master Gohan.

"What?" I responded.

"Power up, and give it everything you've got and we'll see what level you're at…" said Gohan, and again he was smiling…

"Ok." I replied…

I began to call my strength forward. By now, every part of my body was tingling…The power was beginning to flow through my veins, but just how much had I got? I tried my hardest to push every last inch of energy and convert it into power. All of a sudden Master Gohan started to smile. I stopped powering up. 

"Do you want to know what your current power level is?" said Gohan.

"Sure…" I responded.

"90,000!" said Gohan, and he continued to smile!

"Whoa! That much, and I haven't done any training yet. Why is it so high, Master Gohan?"

"Because Chris…You're not like the rest of us Saiyans, there is something different. Your Father and I know what it is, but we can't tell you, because you wouldn't be able to handle it!" boasted Gohan with an air of confidence in his voice.

"Oh. I'm not going to argue with you, Master Gohan. You were the strongest warrior in the Universe at one point, and now you're training me…I can't believe how great this is!" I beamed. 

"Try and hit me, Chris." Said Gohan, the smile had disappeared, and now a look of real seriousness had taken it's place.

"Why!"

"Just DO IT!" roared Master Gohan.

I lunged at him, but he moved quickly…I was easily angered. I darted at him again…And again I missed. Then I threw a series of left-right combinations, but to no great avail. I couldn't hit Gohan, he was too fast. Now, I was breathless and exhausted.

"Why couldn't you hit me?" asked Gohan.

"You're too fast." I replied.

"No, because you weren't trying to hit me…You didn't want to hurt me. My brain is faster than yours, if that's what you mean. Speed wise though, we're the same…" exclaimed Gohan.

"Really?" I inquired.

"Yes." Said Master Gohan, and again he started to smile. "Tomorrow, I will teach you a technique that I learnt when I was a child. Now, Chris, go home and rest…Come back tomorrow, bright and early."

And with that, I left. Thoughts of the battles that awaited me filled me with excitement. My destiny was on the battlefield, and my power level was growing by the day…


	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2   
Episode 3- Gohan's Secret Technique!   
I woke up at about 7:00, the next morning, and got dressed and headed off to Gohan's house to start training again. I really wanted to know what this Technique, he had said he was going to teach me, was. When I arrived at Gohan's, I found him in the Garden, and he was practising some kind of energy ball technique. Did he know I was here? Sure, he must do…He could sense my power. I wonder what Master Gohan's power level is? Obviously it wasn't going to be as great as when he was in his prime, but I bet he could still kick a few butts! Suddenly, another man came into my view, he wasn't as old as Gohan, but he looked incredibly strong. His hair was a strange colour, but he looked vaguely familiar. Suddenly Master Gohan started to power up, I could feel his power, it was huge. Then, this other guy started to power up, whoa! His power was nearly as big as Master Gohan's! Wait…It was still growing! This guy was as strong as Master Gohan! Who was he?   
  
Quickly, I pulled out a Scouter… They were both on the same power level "300,000." That's huge! I bet even my Dad isn't that strong. What are they doing though? Suddenly, Master Gohan shot at huge ball of energy towards this Mysterious figure…Who caught it and sent it hurdling towards the Heavens! We are talking serious power here! The mysterious figure slowly walked towards Master Gohan, but then stopped. He turned to look directly at me, and smiled.   
  
"Can you do that, Chris?" said the Mysterious warrior.   
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. How did a warrior of this power know who I was? Had Master Gohan told him about me? No, I don't think so. Gohan isn't the most talkative person in the world. Now this guy was walking over to me. I wasn't sure whether to run or not. Was Master Gohan just training against this guy or was it a real fight? Either way, I wasn't going to risk it. I started to increase my power, but only a little, I didn't want this guy to know what I was doing.   
  
"Chris, you don't need to power up…I'm no threat to you. I'm an ally." Said the Mysterious warrior. "I'm the guy that's going to fight by your side and by your Fathers against this Evil super power…I'm Trunks."   
  
Trunks?! I'd heard of him. His was also a pupil of Master Gohan! My Dad told me that a long time ago he'd assisted in the downfall of the biggest tyrant of all time, Frieza. Wow! What an hour for me! Two of the greatest warriors of all time were only inches away from me, my life kicks butt!   
  
"Chris, it's time to teach you that new Technique…The Kamehameha." Said Gohan, confidently.   
  
"Cool!" I replied, as I was very eager to learn.   
  
"Trunks, give him a demonstration…" said Master Gohan.   
  
"Ok, Master" responded Trunks. "Ka-me-Ha-me-HA!" screamed Trunks as he brought his arms back and released a huge ball of energy and directed it to me. "Catch it, Chris!" he bellowed arrogantly.   
  
The huge ball of energy came rushing towards me, I had to act fast…I summoned up all my strength and dug my heels into the ground. BANG! The Kamehameha was now pushing against me, like an immovable brick wall. This was tough.   
  
"Arg! I CAN do this!" I screamed.   
  
"Feel the moment, Chris. Summon your inner strength!" bellowed Master Gohan.   
  
From that moment, I changed…Forever. I began to believe that I was a Super human warrior with no limits. The strength became available to me…   
  
"I'm GONNA do this! Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed in desperation! Yes! I had done it! I threw the Kamehameha straight up into the air.   
  
"Very good Chris, but could you do that under pressure?" Queried Master Gohan.   
  
"Errr…I guess?" I said, nervously.   
  
"Good…Now I want you to try it. Let me explain how to do it exactly. Raise your left hand, shout Ka, bring both arms down to your chest, scream Me, bring both arms behind your back, shout Hame, then thrust them forward towards your opponent and shout Ha!" explained Master Gohan.   
  
"Ok, like this?" I asked…"Kamehameha!"   
  
I did it! At my first attempt too!   
  
"Chris, that won't be strong enough to defeat anyone…Let alone an evil Super power!" beamed Gohan.   
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere an aggressive looking man appeared. He was very tall, and quite well built. Something wasn't right about him though. The way he looked, and they way he had appeared and the way in which Master Gohan was starring at him…Something just wasn't right.   
  
"Ha! You must be the Warrior's that Earth is going to rely on, in it's hour of need. You're fools, especially you old man." Said the Aggressive looking man, whilst pointing at Gohan.   
  
"You'd be surprised how powerful we are, my friend." Said Master Gohan.   
  
"I'm no friend of yours. In fact I'm the man that is going to kill you!" said the Aggressive man. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Barrick. Now, Gohan, I've heard a lot about you…I want to see whether the man matches up to the Legend, c'mon old man, let's do this!"   
  
"I refuse to fight you." Said Master Gohan, "However, Chris here…Will be more than enough for you!"   
  
"A boy? You want me to fight this TEENAGER?! Are you trying to insult me?!"   
  
"Try me…" I cried! This guy was seriously starting to annoy me.   
  
"As you wish…" said Barrick. He started to power up, and I could feel his level increasing every second. How strong was this guy though? Surely, Master Gohan wouldn't have made me fight someone he thought I couldn't beat, right? Hmmm…Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought.   
  
  
Chris VS Barrick!   
Estimated Power Levels:   
  
Barrick: 100,000   
  
Chris: 100,000   
  
  
Just as I was about to start to charge my power, the great thug came screaming towards me! Bang! He had caught me with a mean right hook to my jaw. A little blood came from my mouth, but I stood up and wiped it from my mouth. That was a cheap shot, but it taught me never to take my eye off the enemy.   
  
Once again, I began to charge my power…I could feel it growing inside of me. Suddenly, I saw Barrick's face turn to horror. What was he scared of? Had he never seen someone power up before?   
  
"My God! You're around the same power level that I am…But you're a kid! How? This isn't possible!" he screamed.   
  
"Yeah, well, obviously it is…Now, let's dance!" I roared as I launched an attack towards him. I swung at him with rights and left, but…They all missed. This guy was fast, now I wondered, could I beat him?   
  
"Chris, you're faster and stronger than this guy…I want you to use that Technique I showed you. Beat him around a bit, then hit him with it." Bellowed Master Gohan.   
  
"What? You fool! A child like this could NEVER beat me! Ahhh!" screamed Barrick and he launched a massive ball of Ki at… Master Gohan! It connected! Gohan was hurt.   
  
"NO! Master Gohan!" I screamed in agony.   
  
I rushed over to Gohan, he was in bad condition.   
  
"Chris, do what you have to do…" said Gohan, in agony.   
  
I took one look at this evil brute, that had just injured my Master. Suddenly, I became enraged. My heart started to beat faster and faster. A sudden burst of power hit my body like a rocket. My power bursted out of control, I let out an almighty scream and leapt at Barrick. I swung with rights and lefts, and one by one they staggered the warrior, knocking him to the floor.   
  
He slowly rose to his feet, and glanced at me, his facial expression was one of disbelief. I was still revved up, I wanted to finish this guy off. Barrick, started to measure my power with his Scouter…   
  
"150,000?! But HOW?!"   
  
I threw 5 Ki blasts at him, and then, began my final assault…   
  
"Kame-Hame-HA!" My Kamehameha sped through the air like a bullet, and connected with the dark warrior, it was a lot bigger than my first Kamehameha, this one was huge! A huge explosion followed. I had killed Barrick. I had won my first fight.   
  
  
  
  
"They're not all going to be as easy as that," said Master Gohan, "Your rage takes you to a new level of power…Use it wisely, Chris."   
  
  
  
Episode 4- The Big Brigade…And a Transformation   
After days after the fight with Barrick I felt stronger than I'd ever felt before. I stood in the corner of my House watching the clouds pass by. I knew that with every passing moment that the final battle between Earth and this Evil Super Power, drew closer. I'd be lying if I told you that this pressure wasn't getting to me. Trunks, Dad and myself were going to be fighting something so powerful that he had every Saiyan on the Planet Vegeta running, he had to be strong. I didn't know any weak Saiyans. My Dad was very strong, Master Gohan and Trunks are both great warriors, but my Father was just slightly stronger than them. I was the weakest of the warriors that had been chosen to protect the Earth. What if I failed? What if…Those two words, they echoed around in my head over and over. My Father now walked into the room and stood by my side.   
"I sense your fear, young one. Control it. If we're going to win this battle, you're going have to be at your best. You will play a vital part in this battle. I understand you feel pressured, but…" He said.   
  
"But what, Dad?" I asked.   
  
"I can't tell you, Son. If I did, all may be lost even before the battle. Some day you will learn the truth, I guarantee it." Said Gotrun, and with that he walked outside of the House and began to stare up towards the Heavens. After about 5 minutes, he screamed "Huh?!"   
  
What was the matter? My Dad was worried. But why? Then…I felt it. A tremendous power had just entered the Earth's atmosphere. It was mind blowing. It felt like it was more than 500,000…It was then I knew that the Evil Super power, whose identify we had yet to reveal, was now only a matter of minutes from landing on Earth.   
  
"But HOW?" screamed my Dad, "It takes at least 2 months to reach the Planet Vegeta from here…His ship must be lightening fast."   
  
For the first time in a long time, I felt a cold chill trickle down my spine…I was scared. Random thoughts passed through my head, I could see…My death. I couldn't beat someone like this, and as much as I hate to admit it, neither could my Dad. Earth was doomed, but hell, if we're going down we're going down with a fight!   
  
"Dad, we're all going to die…" I said with a tear in my eye.   
  
"Son, we're not out yet. Your power is growing by the minute…" he said.   
  
"Dad! Will you stop it! I can't beat a power like this! I'm just your Ordinary Human being!" I screamed.   
  
"No…You're a Saiyan. Always remember that." Said my Dad, and with that he grabbed me and told me to run to Master Gohan's.   
  
We ran side by side as fast as we could, and we eventually came to Master Gohan's house. Trunks and Gohan were already waiting for us outside. They looked concerned. Master Gohan sighed and hung his head. Trunks looked depressed, and I could tell that this battle that awaited us, wasn't going to be easy at all…In fact, it would probably mean that Earth's fate would be sealed.   
  
"Can you feel that, Gotrun?" said Master Gohan.   
  
"Yes, yes, he's incredibly strong. Master Gohan, you know who he is don't you? You're holding his name from me. Now, is the time to tell me, WHO is this monster?!" bellowed my Father with intent. He was worried, I sensed his fear. The saying Like father like son sprung to mind. I was scared, he was scared and now the Ultimate battle wasn't that far away.   
  
"His name…His name is Fury. The darkest warrior the Universe has ever seen. In my youth, I fought his Father in an epic battle." Said Master Gohan with a whimper in his voice.   
  
"His Father?" queried Gotrun.   
  
"Cell. The warrior that was supposed to be perfect. I released my rage against Fury's Father, now Chris, you must do the same. The fate of this Planet hangs on your 3 shoulders. Do me proud, guys." Said Master Gohan, and with that he retreated to his Home. Trunks, myself and my Dad stood there gazing at one another. We didn't quite know what to do.   
  
"It's time…We've got to meet Fury before he reaches anybody else. Let's make our way to were his Ship will land." Said Gotrun. His face had turned to one of ice. I could sense that my Father wanted to get this over and done with, but was it for the right reasons? Never the less, we began our long flight to the site on which Fury's ship would land.   
  
It took us a little over 10 minutes to get there, and when we did, Fury hadn't yet arrived, but I could feel his power coming closer and closer.   
  
"Here, Trunks, take this Senzu bean, you're going to need it." Said my Dad, boldly. "You too, Chris."   
  
My Dad handed us both a Senzu bean and I placed it in my pocket. I knew that this could be vital, because this battle was going to drain every bit of energy my body had.   
  
We waited for about 15 minutes, and then…The gigantic ship slowly appeared in our vision. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. Suddenly, the ship came to a grinding halt. It was time. Now or never.   
  
The door to the ship opened, but again slowly. It was all an agonizing situation. Out of the ship sprung 3 men, all wearing Saiyan armour and all with Scouters on. However, across the front of their Armour the letters "BB" could be seen.   
  
"Ahh, the Big Brigade!" said Trunks, with an air of confidence in his voice. Why was Trunks acting like this? The fate of the Earth was to be decided and Trunks was pretty darn calm! Maybe Trunks was more powerful than I had anticipated. There he stood, bold and looking pretty cool. I smiled, because I knew I was fighting by one of the greatest men ever to live.   
  
The big brigade started to approach us. I personally thought they were really ugly! But I don't suppose my opinion of them mattered. Now, they were only a few feet away from me. I became panic stricken, as the Big Brigade stood there, smiling. My Dad's face was like stone.   
  
"Well, well, well…It seems that we've found Earth's resistance, boys." Said the One standing at the front. "Before I go any further, let me introduce to YOU, the Big Brigade! We are Fury's personal fighters, who are designed to protect, serve and kill scum like you for the Almighty Fury! I'm Captain Big, and these two are Treeta and Uran. Yes, we ARE the World famous BIG Brigade!" bellowed Captain Big, in a rather corny way.   
  
  
Trunks, Chris and Gotrun VS The Big Brigade   
Estimated Power levels:   
Chris- 120,000   
  
Trunks- 200,000   
  
Gotrun- 250,000   
  
Captain Big- 300,000   
  
Uran-200,000   
  
Treeta-270,000   
  
  
"I don't care who you are. You're going to die!" screamed my Father with intent.   
  
"We are?! Did you hear that guys? This big shot here says we're going to die…Ooh, I'd better run!" joked Captain Big.   
  
"Man, these idiots get stupider by the day, don't they Captain?" said Treeta.   
  
"They sure do, Treeta." Replied Captain Big. "Now, I'd LOVE to kick your rear personally, but Uran here won that privilege on the Ship. You see, we played cards….And the winner got to be the first member of the team to kill someone on Earth! Sorry pal, but YOU'RE first!" said Captain Big, his arrogance was apparent.   
  
"Who? Me? Ha! It'll take more than a bunch of idiots like you to kill me." Said Gotrun.   
  
"Idiots? No…You must be confusing us with, someone like the Ginyu force, maybe? I don't know and don't care. All I know is that…Hey! Is that your Son, loud mouth?" asked Captain Big, and pointed directly at me.   
  
"Yes, he is. Why?" asked my Dad.   
  
"Aww, are you planning on making your Son fight? Or is he here to watch his Pop kick his butt kicked?" said Uran.   
  
"He could take you, dude!" said my Dad, and he smiled at me. Although he said that…I really didn't think I could do it! I mean these guys were great warriors! I'm only a 14 year old! This was too much pressure!   
  
"You sure about that, Pop?" asked Treeta.   
  
"Sure am." Replied my Dad.   
  
"Ok, then…Let's see if your Son here can dodge this one!" screamed Uran, and he lunged at me with a kick…He connected! Ouch! I was sent flying into a pile of rocks. What a cheap shot! I was hurt, but not so badly.   
  
"HEY! You don't want to do that…" said my Dad.   
  
"You mean this?" said Captain Big. Captain Big threw a Huge ball of Ki in my direction…Again, he hit me. That one hurt. I was being humiliated by these Thugs, but I was far too scared to do anything about it.   
  
"That is it! I won't LET you do that to him!" screamed my Dad. He let out an almighty roar, and…His hair began to turn a Golden colour. I could feel his power level rising. Oh my God! No way! His eyes turned a light blue colour, and again he screamed.   
  
I stood there looking on in shock, how had my Dad become so powerful? He was…a Super Saiyan.   
  
  
"Dad, how?" I asked.   
  
"Chris! I've always been a Super Saiyan, I was one before you were born! I only transform when my rage carries me over the edge though…And these guys have gone far enough!" said Gotrun.   
  
I looked on in shock…My Dad, a Super Saiyan. The Big brigade suddenly stopped joking around. Captain Big's face dropped. The other two stood motionless, as my Dad stood there in all his glory. Maybe, just maybe Earth wasn't as doomed as I first had thought. At that moment, Trunks let out a howling laugh!   
  
"Trunks? What's wrong?" I asked.   
  
"You don't see it, do you? We're BOTH Super Saiyans!" he screamed. Trunks began to charge and at once his hair turned a golden colour, and his eyes a turquoise colour. Trunks was also a Super Saiyan. They stood there, side by side, in all their glory. The faces of the Big Brigade were ones of sheer horror. They stood there motionless, not knowing what to do.   
  
"S…S…Super Saiyans? Fury never said anything about Super Saiyans!" said Treeta in a very cautious voice. "Captain? What are we going to do?"   
  
"Err…This!" said Captain Big, and he threw multiple balls of Ki at the two Warriors. A large cloud of smoke appeared. Captain Big began to laugh.   
  
"Ha! You see? That's all it took to kill the so-called SUPER Saiyans!" he screamed.   
  
For a moment, I began to think that it was over…But was it? I thought my Dad and Trunks were slightly more powerful than that. I stood there, gazing at the smoke…Praying that my Dad and Trunks were alright.   
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere my Dad sprung from behind the smoke and nailed Captain Big with a wicked left hook that knocked him to the floor! Whoa! I couldn't believe my eyes! I barely saw that! That was fast!   
  
"T…That's impossible!" screamed Captain Big. "Ok, guys it's time for plan B!"   
  
"Plan B?" said Uran. The Big Brigade got into a small circle. After several moments of talking they glared across to my Dad. Then they scattered.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages…You're about to witness the Big Brigade's greatest showpiece! I give you…FUSION!"   
  
Fusion?! No way?! These guys knew the fusion dance? I had to see this…All of a sudden Captain Big and Treeta started to perform the Fusion dance! I thought they were bluffing! After several minutes, it was done…Captain Big and Treeta had fused. Did they stand a chance against my Dad and Trunks though?   
  
"Ha! I am the fusion of Captain Big and Treeta, I AM Bitreeta!" cackled the Fused monster.   
  
"And I don't care WHO you are…You're going down!" screamed my Dad with intent.   
  
  
  
Earth's Last hope?   
  
In the next Episode of Saiyan Destiny…   
  
Trunks gets the ball rolling, with an all out attack on Bitreeta. But can even a Super Saiyan stop this newly fused evil giant? Tune in next time to find out!   
  
  



End file.
